


The Loves of Queen Nymeria

by cortchuzska



Series: The Sands of Time [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How came Steffon Baratheon couldn’t provide a suitable bride for Prince Rhaegar.<br/>An insight on how the Lady of Dorne arranged her daughter’s marriage, but not her sons’.<br/>Letters from House Martell archive, revised by Maester Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King's Landing - Lewyn Martell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awakenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436673) by [cortchuzska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska). 



> Known facts  
> a) Rhaegar married Elia Martell after his father refused Cersei Lannister and Steffon Baratheon didn't find a suitable bride in the Free Cities (it's noted he shipwrecked on his way back from Volantis)  
> b)Nymeria Sand is born from the oldest blood in Volantis.  
> What if Nymeria was the reason why the bride, from the purest Valyrian blood, was not suitable? Not quite canon-compliant timewise (requiring an older Renly) but I love the Martells concocting plots so much I just couldn't resist.  
> This is actually part of Awakenings, but it turned out quite lengthy, and can be read on its own, so I thought better to post it as a stand-alone work.

Sweet sister!

I already miss both – you and Dorne (please don't be cross I put Dorne only _second_ ).

It's refreshing to see a newly married couple, so blatantly in love with each other. I still can't believe our level-headed, wary, dutiful Doran doing something so untoward and against common rules, all the more for a woman. There is more in him than meets the eye. Now that your eldest son is finally settled down, you should see to Elia's happiness.

I'm getting emotional, so I'd better keep you abreast with the latest juicy news. (please don't be cross I missed Red Keep gossips when I was in Sunspear).

The Targaryens have always wished to keep their bloodline pure, and you can imagine how our King was disappointed at his cousin's last born being a male child. He had to give up hopes of marrying Prince Rhaegar to a close relative, and will settle for a good daughter with a proper amount of _old_ Valyrian _blood_. Steffon Baratheon shall see to it, and we all hope he will succeed finding an eligible bride after failing for the third time fathering a little lady.

The wonderful Rhoyne map from Norvos has been duly appreciated, and it will be put to good use.

I hope to see you soon at the Red keep, at Prince Rhaegar's wedding.

_Forever Your Loving Brother,_

_Lewyn Nymeros Martell,_

_Prince of Dorne and Sworn Brother of the Kingsguard._

_Unbowed! Unbent! Unbroken!_

PS: Elia has no reason to envy the golden lioness, since not even her beauty could win a silver dragon. If no high born lady will ever find a husband in the Seven Kingdoms from now on, it's my nephew's fault, now the fashionable trend is marrying Free Cities wives. Hug them all for me; the Lady Mellario too, if Doran is not too jealous. Thanks her, on my behalf, for the map. I'm just having a look at it.

PPS: Is Oberyn still having fun at Lys? You have always overindulged your youngest one. If I am allowed a suggestion to the Lady of Dorne, it's about time the princeling grows up, and you put him at good use. A a tool for every task, as the saying goes.

_(from Ssp Inv. 235; creamy white fine vellum; white wax seal, blank shield on sun)_


	2. The Water Gardens - The Lady of Dorne

Snakeling!

How do you like it in Lys? And what about your studies? Don't overdo yourself.

I hope you will not grow too bored, since you'd better not come back yet, and I'm afraid you will have to stay far from home for a while. Just in case, what about a trip to nearby cities? After all, you are supposed to be on an educational _tour_ of the Free Cities, as any well born young gentleman, and I'm sure there are so many places of historical interest.

_Love, mum._

_U. U. U._

PS: Lys is not the only place in Essos with pretty ladies.

_(from Ssp Inv. 307; common vellum; large reddish-orange wax seal, spear relieved in gold piercing sun in splendour)_


	3. Lys - Oberyn Martell

Dear mother,

You know I have already been to Tyrosh on my way to Lys, both educational and entertaining, and brimming over with life, much more than the only other nearby Free City, which as it happens is that sweltering swamp of Old Volantis, by all reports an old rotting bore. Why should I care to leave?

_Oberyn_

_3U_

_(from Ssp Inv. 202; white paper, watermarked with a naked woman; yellow wax seal, three U's, their lower sides touching, forming a triangle and inscribing an O. Early sample of “calligram” seal, often used in the IVth century AL by Citadel Maesters. Use in Great Houses is almost unaccounted for)_


	4. Sunspear - Alyse Ladybright

Dear Master Antysides

Due to unforeseen pressing circumstances, I request you to immediately transfer all the funds now available to Oberyn Nymeros Martell (from now on, the payee) from the Lysene Branch of Braavosi Iron Bank (from now on, B. I. B. ) to the Volantene B. I. B. Branch, except the amounts you will deem necessary in order to

  * book passage for the payee _only_ (no other person included), on the Braavosi fastest ship next sailing from Lys to Old Volantis.

  * pay all the payee's pending debts, which are to be paid _after_ the payee's departure, upon presentation of signed invoice to the Lysene B. I. B. Branch.




On behalf of the Lady of Dorne, I thank you in advance for your kind cooperation.

_Yours truly_

_Alyse Ladybright,_

_treasurer_

_(translated from Valyrian)_

_(from B. I. B. Inv. 2a375-LacT; common vellum; red wax seal, spear piercing sun in splendour)_


	5. (No location) - Oberyn Martell

At least, is she pretty? I understand Doran has always been mummy's boy, so first born, so dutiful, and so everything I'm not; and he earned himself the unheard of prize of marrying a woman of his own choice; but will you just be so kind as to just tell me HER NAME?

_O._

_no U's, but B. B. B_

_(thrice broke, in case you didn't understand)_

PS: Pray tell your precious Alyse she is a TRAITOR, all my income was transferred to the city I won't name (I have learned that much, I'm not as foolish as everyone seems to believe, if you for some reason didn't even bother writing in your letter the name of the city where my supposed beloved dwells I won't do either) and the two of you left me no other choice than following it. I would not toast to her health even had she left me enough pocket money to stop at a inn for a drink. To speed me up the way, I guess, and marry me off as soon as possible. What a hurry... is the maiden fair with child?

PPS: A second thought. After my brother's wedding, did we turn into hopeless orphans, to drown ourself in Mother Rhoyne's water? I prefer Dornish wine, and anyway Lysene red is not that bad either. I would be very grateful if, for a change, you could trouble yourself to BRIEF ME! May I at least know which of tigers or elephants we should better simmer in our snake stew?

_(from Ssp Inv. 203; yellowish paper, very stained; blue wax seal, three U's, inscribing an O)_


	6. The Water Gardens - Mellario of Norvos

Dear brothers,

You need not to worry about me. Doran promised me a thorough tour of Dorne, and the Seven Kingdoms, but I'm feeling lazy as of late and I'm perfectly content with my idle life and I'm quite enjoying it.

Everyone here is pampering me. Doran is a joy, I only wish he could spend more time with me, his sister Elia is witty and utterly charming, and his lady mother is a very understanding fine lady, so even if adapting to Dorne is not a easy as I expected, and Sunspear is more a dust bowl than a real city – anyway, we are mostly dwelling at the Water Gardens - it's not at all bad. Doran's uncle in the capital is constantly updating us with the latest news, so it's not like I'm tucked away in the middle of nowhere. Aero Hotah is having it harder than me, admittedly. He doesn't likes fiery spiced Dornish food.

Doran’s little brother will be delighted to meet you in Volantis, when you will sail down the Rhoyne. He couldn’t attend our wedding because of some passing unpleasantness with Lord Yronwood, but I’m told he is a sweet, soft mannered and well lectured boy, travelling the Free Cities to complete his education. I guess you will be staying as usual at cousin Aqarro’s manse; would you please provide my good-brother with an invitation allowing him to dwell within the Black Wall, keep him under your wings and introduce him around? It’s not meet a close relatives of ours should dwell outside wall as any commoner or as a foreigner. I can sympathize with him, if I were not surrounded by wonderful people trying their best to make myself at home I could feel a bit lonely.

_Cheers_

_Mel_

PS: I sorely miss wintercakes. Would you please send me ~~some~~ plentiful provisions? Pretty please!

_(translated from Valyrian)_

_(from Ssp Inv. 422; white paper, watermarked with a N; vert wax seal, three bells)_


	7. Sunspear - The Lady of Dorne

My beloved snakeling,

It grieves me to read you feel so homesick. I regret Westerosi living in Essos are mostly sellswords, and such scum, and it's scarcely possible to meet with anyone else. Heed my advise, you would better keep informed about people of consequence from the Seven Kingdoms.

I'm afraid I have to fail you, but I'm sure you will forgive me if I can see to your marriage only after Elia's one; she is older, and you'll have to wait.

I hope your uncle is not mistaken in his utmost trust in your outstanding wits.

As for the girl you aforementioned I guess by your arrival there will be some rumours. Stay tuned; I rely on you.

I hope you didn't shed too many tears leaving Lys and its charms. Have fun.

_Hugs and kisses, mum_

_U. U. U._

PS: Our newly-married couple had make arrangements for your staying within wall, and you should thank them on first occasion; Elia is feeling better and greets you. As for cyvasse, since you asked, I'd have dragons over elephants any time.

PPS: Lady Alyse will see to fittingly increase your allowance; I'm given to understand walled maidens have extravagant tastes.

_(from Ssp Inv. 352; common vellum; large reddish-orange wax seal, spear relieved in gold on sun in splendour)_


	8. Volantis - Oberyn Martell

Dear mother,

I solved your riddle, and by the time I will be back home, you will owe me a silver dragon. The hand's well known dairy intolerance would advise against cheesemongers – if I'm not mistaken, Mellario has not been received at court as of yet - and would consider any of them baseborn, ruling out all elephants. Foreigners are considered a dangerous lot of baseborn outcast, and the 3archs won't allow other families to deal with them, to preserve the pureness of the old blood unscathed, ruling out other tigers. To my solace I can see how prejudice reigns universal.

You'll be glad to know I behaved properly, as any mother couldn't wish better. I'm not any more leading the nobleman's idle life, which here is quite frowned upon, but I'm busying myself in trade and study, as any respected and responsible Free Citizen would.

Being the only Westerosi within wall, as well as the years I spent at the Citadel, qualified me enough and the t-3arch appointed me to teach our customs and the Common Tongue to his niece. Valyrian brother and sister marriage is no longer in use, but brothers act as a father to their sisters' children, so the girl is his only heiress.

To protect old blood foreigners are not allowed within the Black Wall, and maidens are not allowed outside; besides many other things they are not allowed to, the purpose of slaves being not allowing them to do anything at all.

 _The life of Baelor the Blessed_ was the only book written in the common tongue available in the tiger den, and I'm afraid it's not at all up to the purpose. Maidens grown inside the Black Wall are understandably curious, and the after marriage hazard of being still maid and hemmed in the Maiden Vault, would justly scare any of them. Besides, the blessed Baelor's humongous amount of hideous rubbish about Dorne, not to count his blessed blooming boredom, urged me as a Dornishman to resort to other sources, not so dreadfully biased, and with a proper Dornish outlook.

I confide the Lord of the Stormlands and Master of Ships will be pleased at our reading of _Ten Thousand Ships._ M _ _y pupil__ is very interested in our customs, and I hope Lord Steffon will be pleased of that as well.  I'm also working with her help – she is indeed a quick learner - at a translation of _The Loves of Queen Nymeria. _Lys did much and more to improve my skills and better articulate my fluency in Valyrian.__

_Your most obedient son._

_Unbent. Unbowed. No longer broke._

_(from Ssp Inv. 204; white paper, watermarked with a bridge; red wax seal, three U's, inscribing an O)_

PS: Tell Doran to kiss Mellario on my behalf, overnight in-wall staying granted by her relatives and by the droplet of Valyrian blood great-granny Danaerys bestowed me, as well as her gallant youngest brother’s help were paramount. Who could believe a cheesemonger being such a droll fellow? My pupil is not the only girl in Volantis...


	9. Starfall - The Lady of Dorne

Snakeling!

I hope you will enjoy the included manuscript of _The loves of Queen Nymeria_ you asked for. (1) You will agree its illuminations are to die for, so I trust you will not regret too badly your previous copy, that I'm sure made the perfect farewell gift.

It's rumoured, but please keep it to yourself, that our resentful Lion had a hand in the notable failure of Lord Baratheon's mission beyond the Narrow Sea; in my opinion, it's rather due to Lord Steffon not staying within the Black Wall, and I take he would anyway thank you for acting as his interpreter, had the master of Ships and Lord of the Stormlands not shipwrecked before Storm's End.

Be it as it may, Lord Tywin opposed this betrothal from the very beginning, and after his sour comments about cheesemongers' daughters with belly like a wheel of cheese being not eligible at all, I had to overcome my qualms about her frail health, and I felt almost compelled to offer our Elia, who as you know is the Seven Kingdoms eligible lady with the most Targaryen blood.

I hope no pressing business in the Disputed Lands will prevent you attending your sister's incoming engagement.

_Take care of your health, mum_

_U.U.U_

PS: Will you please extend my invitation to Mellario's little brother? You would scarcely believe such a lithe thing could gulp down her fare of Norvoshi wintercakes. Either she is dreadfully homesick, or she is with child; both cases, her brother's visit will be a welcome surprise.

_(from Ssp Inv. 478; common vellum; large reddish-orange wax seal, spear relieved in gold on sun in splendour)_

(1) The letter the Lady of Dorne is referring to is missing and has not been recorded in Sunspear archive.


	10. The Red Keep - Rhaella Targaryen

Dearest friend,

You well know how long we have been looking forward to meeting you again, recalling the happy time spent together in our girlhood, and reviving mutual affections and old bonds. We already regard your Elia as the daughter we never had and we all so much longed for.

_Rh, Queen_

_Fire and Blood_

_(from Ssp Inv. 235; white fine vellum, rimmed in crimson; sable wax seal, a three headed dragon)_


End file.
